The Return of Bearlywrote: MS2 teaser
by Bearlywrote
Summary: The time has come for the savior of MS to bring home a new story to fill in the horrible mishaps which is Arc 2! Bleh! All I need is Dan Kouzo, and Keisuke Amano! Since he is afraid of me... i know! Read this and find out!


**The Return of Bearlywrote! (MS2 teaser)**

 **By: Bearlywrote**

 **Junior: oh keep in mind Jii-tan and Bearly-chan don't own Battle Planet and Shadowside!**

 **Bearlywrote: you have to be more specific to the audience Junior, he means we do not own both bakugan and Yokai Watch franchises.**

 **Komasan: anyways enjoy the story… I'm gonna drink something for a barrier to pee on…**

 **Jibanyan: Okay…**

 **(Transition break)**

One chase scene of a certain movie taken place in a different time period thirty years after the event has taken place, a teen girl, a shrine boy, a white puffy butler with a tux, and an old woman with high knowledge of yokai for fortune telling, are being chased by two of the girl's family members who turned into monsters…

"We gotta stop them!" The fat boy said to the girl

 **-out the stage-**

 _"CUT! Why do everyone call me fat! I'm big-boned! Your manipulation sounds like Junior has taken control of you!" Akinori complained back at me_

 _"I'm sorry how Hino made you to possess such watch that requires 'abundant calories'!" I corrected him_

 _"Fine! Be like Junior for all I care!" He pouted_

 **-resume-**

"We can't! We might harm my mom and Keisuke!" The girl named Natsume Amano said to Akinori

"She's right. The Onimaru are only possessing the humans and we cannot harm them, even if they're like this!" The old lady who is the grandmother to the boy as he tries to help his new friend.

'Son, once we got her, we'll ground her for not being possessed' Her mom spated

'Yeah, show them how fearless we can be!' The beastly Keisuke spoke

Suddenly, In the track of fate, a cat pop up while both groups are separated. Good and bad. A being withstand the moderate temperatures of hot and cold, and carrying around a sketchbook with his along with a drawing tablet.

Surprised in Natsume's eyes, she saw a boy with brown hair, red shirt and outer shirt, brown-knee patched jeans, regular converse shoes, and a red streak in his hair carried above the being.

The being has cat ears with one notch on his left and two notches on his right ear. His tails are totally damaged, mostly for his right side. His fur is all cerulean or navy blue, his tail lights are light blue along with his shirt and the haramaki he's wearing. His eyes are light blue and grew facial hair within his fur. It's unlike anything she ever seen…

He spoke as he finished drawing on his sketchbook "There! Now I created a Yokai form for Kouzo! Now for the second step!" He continued more with the doodling now with a digital tablet.

Keisuke seeks to sink his teeth in the body of the newly rebooted hero from Los Valmos, the newly fresh world from the newer reaches of the Tooniverse.

He dug his claws onto Kouzo's chest, bleeding helplessly. Nobody moved to stop them, it is unnatural for them compare to Nathaniel Adams early in the first movie of yokai watch. They're afraid of that male cat being, familiar to one, but they are up to the challenge for letting her little brother killing the innocent.

"Using fear for the advantage! Now I need a new vessel for this new soul, I might bring out some homemade slime for this, good thing it's the red glittery one!" He walked in front of the gate to another world, and he somehow forgot something, "oh Keisuke! I will never forget you!"

He seems puzzled for once as he was walking towards him with his aura flew open. **"NOW COME WITH ME TO A NEW WORLD WITH PURE IMAGINATION!"** The dark aura surrounding him causes Keisuke shake with fear like he knows what's going on.

"I'm not letting you get away with one of the characters we need in our new show!" He shouted as he casts a magic star and threw it at the strange cat, making him angrier.

 **"Oh so you are planning to use him aren't you, aren't you the one giving him the goosebumps?"** The being is surprisingly furious with him, which makes her glow very big, Big as a Japanese bear.

The bear-like being is the same blue all over but with a bigger beard, same notches on his bear ears, wears a flannel that covers his hunch on his back, has dark blue circles around his eyes, one of his eyes has a pupil and the other one on his left is smaller than his right one. He carried two items behind his hunched back, an axe and a golf bag full with art supplies. He is ferocious as his anger when rain hits him hard…

"You cannot interfere! You're the rain and rain ruins art! What I'm doing is art, and I will make rain go away!" He grabbed his axe and swung it in a circle, causing the road to form some sort of barrier around Natsume's gang and her mom, leaving him along with Keisuke and the immovable corpse inside and disappear.

She is shocked to see her brother disappeared while during her movie premiere with his friends.

Everyone made amends with each other and planned to bring back the boy from the wrath of Fan Artist Bearlywrote and the awakening of Phase 2!

 **(Teaser ended)**

 **Bearlywrote: What do you think? Great story teaser huh? I was planning to finish off Multi Surge this year! If you want that kind of stuff they'll be more adventures for a new gang of friends: Me, Dan Kouzo (Battle Planet), and Keisuke Amano! Have forms for them and I. All of their adventures will be updated once Multidimensional Surge story is fully completed, which takes place in Mech Surge Arc 1!**

 **Whisper: why do we have to end there, you never gave me a line!**

 **-makes a pouty face-**

 **Micchy: I was supposed to be in this scene, but now you ruined it! Natsume-san!!!! -cries-**

 **Bearlywrote: Thanks, I'm a horrible person. Anyway… Review!**


End file.
